


Went To See A Show

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on Serenity for a long as they had, River knew the ship pretty well. What she knew best of all was the air ways that could be used a crawl spaces and that knowledge came in handy almost every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Went To See A Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugchicklv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugchicklv/gifts).



> I wrote this almost 4 years ago for one of my friends over on LJ.

Being on Serenity for a long as they had been, River knew the ship pretty well. She knew how to fly the Firefly class ship with great proficiency, though that was a skill that she had only ever used once. She knew where all of the general secret spaces were on her, as well as those of each of her ship mates that felt the need to keep some things extra private, that came in handy some times. But what she knew best of all was the air ways that could be used a crawl spaces, that knowledge came in handy almost every night.

She couldn’t remember exactly when or how she came by this bit of knowledge, only that she woke one morning covered in dust and knew the complete extent of the airways and exactly where they each led. That was months ago. Since then, she had spent a great deal of time crawling around in them, spying on the others. It was very useful when Mal called a secret meeting that she wasn't a part of or when Jayne was in one of his moods and gunning to get her and Simon off the ship... not that it mattered much that she was actually there to see it all. But that wasn't the best part of it though, the best part came at night.

***

 

River crawled through the familiar airway as quickly as she could while still being silent as the night that surrounded them. "Stupid Simon, making me late to the show," she muttered as she rounded the final corner on the way to her destination, "no previews."

She stopped near the middle of the pipe and looked through the vent before her. The bed was empty, though moans could be heard. "Sound, but no picture," River whispered to herself. She carefully slid her fingers between the strips of metal on the vent cover, pulled the grate free, and noiselessly placed the grate on the other side of the opening.

River carefully lowered her head through the vent opening and looked around the room. Against the far wall she found what she was looking for and smiled. Jayne was pushed against the wall, fingernails scratching over the smooth metal surface in a meaningless attempt to find something to hold onto, with Mal behind him, his fingers digging into Jayne's hips as he thrust into him.

"Gorramit Mal," Jayne growled through gritted teeth, "faster!"

Mal let his head fall back slightly and grinned before tilting his head forwards again so that his lips were close to Jayne's ear.

River smirked and whispered "impatient as ever" in unison with Mal.

River unconsciously bit her bottom lip and pushed her pelvis against the cold steel of the vent as Mal began to pick up his pace. River liked it when Jayne was like this, panting and moaning and desperate for release; he seems... vulnerable and human like the rest of them instead of heartless and mean like he acts around her and everyone else. This Jayne, the one that only comes out when Mal is screwing him senseless, is the one that she sees in her dreams.

It only takes a minute or two at Mal's quickened pace before Jayne is pressing his forehead against the fogged up metal wall and groaning the way that he only does when he's coming. A few more quick deep thrusts and Mal's orgasm hits him. After a moment Jayne begins to slide to the floor, taking Mal with him. They lay there, side by side, eyes closed and panting for a few minutes trying to regain some of their composure. River withdraws herself from the room most of the way back up into the airway and now can only barely see them lying there.

She giggles as Jayne rolls over and pulls his clothes towards him, beginning to get dressed before the aftershocks of his orgasm completely leaves him. He can't stay any longer than absolutely necessary, 'cause that'd make him gay... and he's not, he just has needs. Least that's what he tells himself.

River thinks it's funny how he calls her logic crazy when is own is just as insane. She'd say so, but his logic lies within his own head and that'd be hard for her to explain away, even to him. He doesn't know that she knows his 'theory', he doesn't know that she watches him and Mal, he really doesn't know that much 'bout her and what she does in general and she wants to keep it that way. For now.

River is on her way back to her room when she hears Simon's voice carrying through the ship, calling her name. She quietly crawls out of the next closest vent and follows after her brother's voice. Smiling, she taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and a look of relief washes over his face.

"River! Where have you been?" Simon says with a tone of relief in his voice, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Went to see a show," River replies smirking.

"A show?" Simon asks confused.

River's eyes follow Jayne as he passes them on the way back to his bunk. "Yep."


End file.
